Yue
Background Yue is a shy, retiring girl, the younger of Sokka and Suki's two children. Although she displayed a talent for Earthbending early on, she struggled with learning the forms. Her parents, while very proud that their daughter is a bender, have absolutely no idea how she should be trained; Aang, Toph, and a disastrous gambit with badger-moles all failed to raise her skills beyond the level of mediocre. Yue wanted to be like her brother Hayoda, and make her parents proud. But destiny said otherwise, and granted her with clumsiness, shyness and a talent which never received proper training, despite Toph's best attempts. Yue has traveled to the Fire Nation and both poles with her parents, but she is just as happy to stay home. She ran away from home with Hayoda out of a desire to prove that she can do exciting and adventurous things, just like her big brother and their parents. Personality Quiet and rather timid, Yue often feels inadequate. She is embarrassed by her clumsiness, the fact that she needs glasses to see clearly, and especially that she is terrible at Earthbending. Although she knows that her parents and her brother love her very much, she feels like they must be disappointed that she would rather tend her garden and collect rare plants than practice bending with her "Aunt" Toph. Most of the time, Yue is more shy and diffident rather than mopey or down on herself, but she often does consider herself inferior, and sometimes even a freak, even if she doesn't share these feelings with others. Eventually, she does become more proficient at Earthbending (learning a style different from Toph's from a retired Dai Li agent), which increases her self-esteem quite a bit. Sokka and Suki always struggled with understanding Yue, since she is so different from the way they were at her age. When she was younger, they had a falling out regarding how to raise her. Sokka was very overprotective of her (he knew she was not meant to be a fighter), while Suki insisted in training her like they had done so with Hayoda. Yue loves learning about nature, and exploring the forests of Kyoshi Island. She has a strong rapport with animals of all kinds, and is always finding new pets to bring home. For their part, animals seem to return her affection, sometimes even responding to her as though they can understand what she is saying. Without her, it is unlikely that the group would have been able to coax the pangolin-otter Po into pulling their boat. While Yue's warmth and friendliness shows itself in her love for animals, her studious nature has also given her the colder and more focused approach of a scientist. Botany was her first love, and as Sokka reached through to her through encouragement of her quiet hobbies, she learned to share his more "scientific" approach to things. Before the kids' adventure began and Tseng was thrust into the role, Yue acted as Hayoda's "plan guy," helping her brother plan and carry out his crazy schemes back on Kyoshi Island. Even now, she is very methodical, hand-drawn charts and sketches scattered about the plants on the ship. Her adventures with her friends have helped her think of herself as a bender (though a poor one), and geology and chemistry have leaped into the forefront of her attentions. While not an inventor like her father, she is willing to break things down, study the minerals in the soil, and seek to understand the way the world works and how to make it do interesting things. Earthbending Styles Yue's gift of Earthbendending is a rarity of sorts (a child of two non-benders). As a result, her chi isn't very potent at this stage of her life. Despite her strongest efforts, her influence over Earth is mediocre at best. *Badgermole style: Toph's original teachings. To Toph's bewilderment, Yue simply can't properly execute her Earthbending stance either due to clumsiness or some other mitigating factor. Yue's use of this style is hit-or-miss, usually resulting in "misfires" and rarely striking her intended target. *Botanical Use: Through self-experimentation, Yue found she can use her influence over her element to aid her in botanical pursuits. Rather than using hard-labor gardening tools, she uses subtle hand motions to cultivate, uproot, and plant many forms of flora. *Rock Gloves (and other indirect attacks): Yue forms Dai Li style rock gloves around her hands. This establishes a more direct connection with her element and allows her to use the earth in inventive fashion. Examples of this range from using her element like a springboard to setting booby-traps to slow pursuers. *Direct-combat styles: Yue tries her darndest to avoid direct confrontation, these stances are used when she is cornered or isolated from the rest of the gang **"Earth-kata" style: Yue's longest-ranged attack. When cornered, Yue traces a circle in the earth around her and kneels down in the center. She pounds her rock-encased fists on several points along the circle, small pillars shoot up around her with the intention of striking or blocking attackers. **Earthen gun style:During situations in which Yue must remain on-the-move, she forms a small gun with her Earthbending. While she is not well-suited for protracted battles, she is capable of warding off attackers in close quarters with her gun until one of her friends can assist her. Yue is also capable of sending a short-range wave of Earth at foes with a strike of her staff upon the ground. Relationships Yue greatly admires her big brother Hayoda, and wishes she could be as amazing as he is. Hayoda can usually tell when something is on his sister's mind -- even if he has trouble understanding just what it is -- and knows how much a hug and an interesting stone or book found on an adventure can make her forget her troubles. Yi Lin can always cheer Yue up when she is feeling down. Yue and Tseng also have started to share a special bond. Whenever the Sea Wolves dock at a new port, Hayoda and Yi Lin usually run off immediately in search of adventure or proof, so Yue and Tseng have gotten used to being the "forgotten siblings" and often find something interesting together. Being more level-headed than the others, and having both been Hayoda's "plan guys" in the past, Tseng and Yue are able to enjoy one another's sensibility and desire to understand the world. Yue and Irah are very friendly with each other. Ever since the two paid a visit to Irah's great-uncle Iroh, the quiet botanist has had a small section of her ship garden dedicated to tea plants, and Irah is all too happy to offer suggestions and try out the finished product. Fun Facts *Yue won an Earth Rumble after Hayoda entered her into it (without her consent). Though many questioned whether or not she'd received illegal assistance from Toph, she was nevertheless awarded the championship belt. *Yue is often accompanied by her pet ocelot-raven cub, Jiyi. Character Interpretations Due to the fact that the Gaang Jr. series is run only by a conglomeration of enthusiastic fans, the character personalities were made to be general and open to interpretation. For all of those who are curious or wishing for a more in-depth analysis of the characters, these interpretations have been pulled from the Gaang Jr. discussion board for your connivence. By no means are these interpretations final or even correct. They are simply a resource for any who wish to use them. * submitted by: The Dai Li I get slightly annoyed at Yue’s moe-blob image. I don’t like it when it seems the sole purpose of her charater seems to be to make people go ‘Aww, how CUUUUUTTTTEEE! D’AWWWWW!!’ I think this does her a disservice. Mainly because such a view makes her seem useless. Her purpose would be to fail, and fail adorably. I see Yue as someone who attempts to get over her shortcomings. Someone who TRIES. She might lack confidence in herself, but I think she’s willing to try and change that, and uses her intelligence to that effect. She’s not content to stay as she is, so this adventure, for her, is about finding that ‘new her’. Well, yeah, she got dragged along by her brother at the start, but I think she moves past just going along with it all pretty early on. A word I like to use when thinking of Yue is ‘augment’. I don’t think that she should ‘change’ so much as she is looking for a way to improve things about her. No shift in her core activities, she isn’t going to end up like Toph or anything, she’ll still be bookish, love plants and animals, she just wants to be better at nurturing them, and at expressing herself. Which is what her brother wanted her to pick up on this trip, I suppose. Maybe she does, too. Bending-wise, I am quite content to have her advance by way of lateral thinking. She’s not too proud of her bending, but she wants to surprise her brother and the like, so I can see her secretly practising in little ways, with the dirt in her plant pots, reworking her rock gloves and the like. Showing off to Yi Lin also seems good, because she’s smart enough to know that she needs someone to measure her at times, and, well, Yi Lin’s always interested, and not likely to blab to others. A good kinshipping going on there. I always imagined her bending to be something she’d like to keep close and underwraps, which goes with the general consensus of her not being terribly proficient with it the further away she gets from her element. As such, I always wanted her to work, very slowly, on how to make rock-body-armour, that she’d discreetly have on under her clothes. I like thinking of Yue as being a tough sonofubitch underneath all those layers of poof. Seems a lil’ symbolic. * submitted by: eldestofthree I think Yue is probably very similar to her brother in that what you see is what you get, in a much milder form. Obviously, her shyness is as much a part of her as his bravado is him. I think, where he is quite comfortable with who he is, Yue sometimes feels as though she’s inadequate. Especially when it comes to her earthbending and combat. The adventure is sort of allowing her to find her niche in a way she never would have been able to had she stayed on Kyoshi Island. Each day she becomes more and more comfortable with her place, while perhaps not as a warrior, but still as a great earthbender. She’ll always be quiet and contemplative, but that’s what makes her so good at what she loves, that being animals and plants. I think the key to understanding Yue is that like her element, change comes very gradually. I would also be willing to bet that if pushed, she would be exceptionally stubborn. Yue sees Hayoda, at least in the beginning, as sort of her courage, and she absolutely loves him for pushing her to do things that she wouldn’t normally do. I think she wishes that there were some way for her to make it up to him. Slowly, she learns that what makes him happiest is when she does well and is confident in herself, and in trying to fake it for him, she’s begun to do it for real. I also think she probably originally didn’t quiet feel comfortable with how “cute” everyone seemed to find her, but as she became more confident in herself, she’s come to embrace it, even to the point of using it to her advantage. While deviousness doesn’t come quite naturally to her, she is her father’s daughter, and can be quite adaptive, as proven with how she’s adapted her bending to suit her needs as they arise. Stories Snippets Main listing at Yue Snippets. Also see: *Everyone's a Princess Comics *Failbending. Yue is filled with ferocious Earthbending spirit! *Coolest Sister in the World. Yue and her brother, some time earlier in their childhood. *Princess Yue. Suki tells a younger Yue about who she was named for. Gallery See Category:Yue for a complete listing. Image:Yue_redesign.jpg|A redesign for season 2 Yue, by Mayekoi Image:S1yue.png|Yue's "season 1" design Image:S2yue.png|Yue's "season 2" design Image:Yue-older.jpg|Don't feel sad, Yue! You won't be painfully shy and awkward forever! Image:YueLovesAnimals.jpg|Yue loves animals... Image:Yueadventure.png|...and animals love her too Image:Yue and yue.jpg|Yue's namesake drops in to remind her that she is always watching over her. Little Yue only feels the night's breeze. Image:Brofist.jpg|Post this to 5 bros or you aren't a bro Image:OcelotRaven.jpg Image:Frozen.jpg|Yue is very cold Image:Sadyue.jpg Image:Yuescribble.png Image:Samba.jpg|Contrary to any rumors you might have heard, Yue is not Toph's daughter. Image:Kindabrown.jpg|Hayoda clears up confusion about skin color. Image:Yue dramatic.png|Don't make Yue go all Earth-Gun on your ass! Image:Po.jpg Image:Yue gardenbending.png|Yue uses her earthbending in her botanical pursuits, JiYi hungers for the floating flora! Jiyi Noooooo! Image:Yue loves botany.png|Just a little spark of germination can lead to world of cultivation! YueSeason3.jpg Category:Yue Category:The Gaang Jr.